


Three Cheers For Sorrow

by Tmas



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-11
Updated: 2018-08-11
Packaged: 2019-06-25 18:37:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 73
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15646581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tmas/pseuds/Tmas
Summary: A poem about some someone who had to sever their ties with friends because life got in the way. Sometimes you satly goodbye but that doesn't mean you have the courage to speak those words.





	Three Cheers For Sorrow

From less than strangers,  
To more than friends.  
Our time strung up on hangers,  
Together, apart, forever again.

We gave our strength  
And gifted our courage.  
Brothers and sisters,  
I'll never forget you.

Life dragged me away,  
Silent abandon.  
The moments we shared,  
I'll always hold dear.

Gone without words,  
Forcing thyself away.  
Heart heavy, mouth empty,  
For you I wrote this note.

Tears crash with echoes,  
I'm sorry,  
I'm sorry,  
I'm sorry...


End file.
